There are many different types of user input or navigation devices for controlling personal electronic devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, portable computers, media players, and the like. Such input devices generally comprise keypads, touch pads, touch screens, and the like. With a touch pad, movement of an input pointer on a screen corresponds to movement of a user's finger or a pointer over the surface of the touch pad. Navigation mechanisms in the form of keys for wireless communication devices (e.g., cellular phones) have been used in the past for navigating through and selecting menu items displayed on the wireless communication device.
A need exists for an improved navigation mechanism in the form of a navigation pad for a handheld device, especially a handheld wireless communication device, that enhances the user experience with the wireless communication device.